Team Trinity
(aka Trinity Siblings, Gundam Throne Meisters) is a group of three Gundam Meisters who appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The Team Trinity first appeared during the Taklamakan Desert Operation in Season 1 Episode 16. Despite being a mysterious group, Celestial Being Observers immediately approved of them as legitimate members of Celestial Being."Trinity," Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Episode 16. Background Team Trinity is a group of Corner Faction's Gundam Meisters, created to carry out Alejandro Corner's intentions for Aeolia Schenberg's Plan.Gundam 00 S1 Novel 3 Prologue pg. 26.Gundam 00 S1 Novel 3 Chapter 6 pg. 230 The Corner Family has been planning to take over Aeolia's Plan for a long time. As part of the plan to destroy the Gundams and Celestial Being, Alejandro created 3 pilots using the genetic make-up of Innovade Ribbons Almark to be the pilots of their 3 Gundam Thrones.Gundam 00 S1 Novel 2 Intermission 2 pages 163-165.Mobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 08. While Team Trinity believed that their purpose was to use armed interventions to forcefully demilitarize the world's military powers, the true purpose of the new Gundam Meisters was to increase the world's resentment against Celestial Being. Aside from high combat potential, they are able to perform otherwise impossible tasks such as interfacing with Veda and using Quantum Brainwaves. After their conception, the Trinity's were sent to the supervision of Laguna Harvey, owner of Linear Train Industries and a Celestial Being observer allied with the Corner Family, to prepare them for their armed operations in A.D. 2307. The purple Haro, which was retrieved from Jupiter, was given to their care. Members Story World Armed Intervention In the year A.D. 2307, during the Celestial Being's armed intervention, Team Trinity remained inactive until their mission at the Taklamakan desert. At the near defeat of Celestial Being, the Thrones provided assistance and freed the Meisters from the world armies."Broken Wings," Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Episode 15. Members of Celestial Being were surprised by the arrival of another group of Gundam Meisters. However, Celestial Being Observers approved the Team Trinity as legitimate Celestial Being members. Battle for GN Drive (00F) Shortly after their intervention at the Taklamakan desert, the Trinitys headed to space to meet with Fereshte."Celestial Being vs Fereshte," Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 04. They went there to acquire the 0 Gundam's original GN Drive, in accordance to Laguna Harvery's orders. Being validated by Veda, Fereshte initially agreed to hand over the GN Drive to Team Trinity; however, the situation felt too suspicious to Fereshte's Gundam Meister, Fon Spaak. Fon retaliated and fought against the Trinitys using the GNY-004 Gundam Plutone, which was powered by 0 Gundam's GN Drive. Citing Fon's actions as treason to Celestial Being, Johann had Veda detonate Fon's explosive necklace. While the move critically injured Fon, Hanayo ejected and escaped with Plutone's core fighter."Feelings... and Hopes," Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 05. With the GN Drive lost, the Trinitys returned to their mothership and asked the Fereshte to retrieve the solar furnace for them. Throne Interventions The Trinitys later meet with the Ptolemy Crew to greet them."Assault of the Thrones," Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Episode 17. The Trinity didn't mention much to their own origins nor the complete aspects of their intentions, but assures the Ptolemy Crew they follow the philosophy of Aeolia Schenberg. The meeting didn't produce any alliance, and only left more doubts between the two groups. After their meeting with the Ptolemy Crew, the Trinity began their own operations sent to them by Laguna Harvey."The Aim of Evil Intents," Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Episode 18. The target of their armed interventions were military factories and bases around the world. Their operations were of total annihilation and destruction, as they left the target locations burned to the ground. The casualties wasn't limited to soldiers and mobile suits, but also extended to civilian workers and personnel. Some of their target locations were the Union MSWAD base, the AEU Northern Italy Base and the Union Iris Corporation Factory. There was also one time when the Throne Drei attacked a civilian gathering somewhere in AEU Spain. It was later that Celestial Being Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei started an armed intervention against them."Bonds," Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Episode 19. The conflict was short lived as the three power blocs, under the banner of United Nation, suddenly declared war against the Gundams using 30 GN-Drive-powered mobile suits."Blade of Reformation," Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Episode 20. Operation Fallen Angels Due to the effects of the Trinity's attacks, Celestial Being Agent Wang Liu Mei allied herself with the Gundam Meister group in hope to see the world further reform by their actions. The Trinity launched another attack shortly at the HRL Guangzhou Garrison Base. However, during their operation, the Trinity was intercepted by the HRL Chobu Squadron. The squad consisted of HRL's 10 GN-Drive-powered units called the GNX-603T GN-X. The GN-Xs gave the Thrones difficulty in battle and forced them to retreat. After the intervention in the HRL base, the Trinity tried to get info about the new mobile suits, but they failed to get anything from Laguna Harvey."Path of Destruction," Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Episode 21. Not long afterward, the HRL Chobu Squadron managed to locate their base at the Africa's Northwest. Since then, the Trinity were forced to go on the run. Johann Trinity tried to get assistance from Wang Liu Mei to escape into space, but the fact that the group was being hunted made it harder for the two to reach an agreement."Trans-Am," Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Episode 22. Not long the Trinity was cornered into an island somewhere in Atlantic Ocean. While there, a mercenary named Ali al-Saachez appeared before the siblings under the pretense to provide assistance. However, this was proved to be a ruse; Ali shot and killed Michael in the chest, and then killed Johann in mobile suit combat after stealing the Throne Zwei. Ali was going to finish off Nena until Setsuna F. Seiei in Gundam Exia appeared to intervene. After Ali was forced to flee, Nena escaped to Wang Liu Mei's protection to avoid UN Forces capture."Setsuna," Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Episode 25. Aftermath After the deaths of Johann and Michael, Nena was the only Throne Meister left and she took refuge under Wang Liu Mei. She has since served Wang Liu Mei as an investigator to help Celestial Being in intelligence and to act as a spy to the Innovators."Allelujah Rescue Operation," Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season Episode 03."Scars," Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season Episode 06. She later betrayed Wang Liu Mei,"Shadow of the Innovators," Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season Episode 19. and killed both her and Hong Long at space colony Eclipse in Lagrange 5."The Door of Change," Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Episode 21. Her personal victory was short lived, however, as Louise Halevy was sent by Ribbons Almark to Eclipse and, recognizing her Throne Drei as her family's killer, exacted revenge. Nena Trinity was killed in her Throne Drei during their short combat. Picture Gallery Team Trinity.jpg|The Trinity Siblings Team Trinity - Gundam Throne Meisters.jpg Gundam Throne Gundams.jpg|Gundam Throne MS Units Gundam Throne Team Trinity.jpg|Team Trinity - Gundam Thrones Gundam Throne Units vs. Exia.jpg|Team Trinity - Gundam Thrones VS. Exia SDteamtrinity.jpg Notes & Trivia *Consisting of three siblings, their surname refers to the Christian doctrine, stating that God is one Being Who exists, simultaneously and eternally, as a mutual indwelling of three persons as the Holy Spirit, God in Heaven, and Jesus Christ. *The Trinity siblings possess different Blood Types from each other: Johann is type A; Michael is type O; Nena is type B. *Team Trinity shares a striking similarity with the 3 Extended pilots in Gundam SEED Destiny. Both "teams" are consisted of 2 male and 1 female enhanced human (Extended in SEED-D's case, semi-innovator in Team Trinity's case), with the leader being calm, and the second male being brutal, bloodthirsty and violent. **Team Trinity also shares this similarity with the 3 Extended pilots of Gundam SEED, With a calm leader, one who has fun while battling, and another who is brutal towards his enemies. *Unlike most of the Innovators genetically created from Ribbons Almark, the Trinity siblings have genders. References External Links *Team Trinity in Wikipedia